


Late Night

by thisonecollector



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford and the Reader have been trying to plan a special date, but both seem to be running late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

_Oh god, it’s that late already?!_ Ford thought to himself heading up the elevator while frantically looking at his watch. _2:38am Fuck, I’m late, I’m so late…_  
  
The two of you had been planning on going out for once, between his research and your handful of jobs that you juggled around. It was suppose to be special, just the two of you, not Stanford Pines running out of his lab in pitch dark. He had been nose deep in research for the past 3 days, and god knows how much sleep he’s had.

He had finally gotten to ground floor and looked around the pitch black house, calling your name. To his disappointment, he received no answer. Ford took a deep breath and sighed, “Oh great, they probably came here waiting for me for so long…and left.” He groaned, slamming his hands to his forehead. “I’m the worst!” Ford, feeling his exhaustion catching up to him, made his way to his bedroom. He flopped on to the bed with another disappointed sigh.

Tonight was going to be special, you two were planning this night for so long, and he just _fucked it_. Ford laid on his back, arms spread, and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder in the hopes of dozing off quickly. He wondered at where you two would go out to eat. He wondered what “special thing” you said you would wear tonight. He wondered what “special-er treat” you had in store for him after dinner. He wondered… _oh fuck._ He was getting aroused just by the thought of you.

Ford glanced down at his growing member, and groaned, undoing his belt and pants. _I don’t deserve this, I shouldn’t be doing this._ Ford thought as he began slowly stroking himself. _But I want this…_ He felt guilty for getting off by the thought of you after he had basically stood you up, but he couldn’t go to sleep without handling this.

Ford rubbed the head and moaned of the thought of you. The way you held yourself up, your scent, your smile, the way your clothes rested on you wonderful body. He quicken the paced when he thought of you pushing him on the bed and grinding on top of him. “F-Fuck…Ohh~” He thought of you becoming a panting mess, calling out his name. He was close now, _so, so, close._ His pumping became erratic and sloppy, along with his breathing. Ford’s final thought was how you always grab his face and whisper sweet, sweet, filthy praises whenever you two were together. And that’s when he lost it. His back arched and he came hard, with your name leaving him in a strangled groan. Ford stiffen, riding his high, and then became a limp and panting mess.

His eyes closed, and he mumbled your name one last time before he fell fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Shit! Ah man, I’m late! I’m late!” you yelled to yourself as you jumped out of the bus and started running up hill to the little cabin hidden in the woods. You looked at your watch, _3:03 am._ “Fuck! I’m so bad…I’m the worst!” you mumbled to yourself picking up the pace.

You felt terrible for missing out on your plans with Stanford, especially at how long you two were planning this evening. You agreed to work a double at the Greasy Diner, but you didn’t agree for the party that was hosted to drag on for so long and to go so out of hand. Ugh, you were a mess, still in your black polo and jeans (they still haven’t noticed you haven’t been wearing proper slacks yet) and the smell of cheaply prepared food radiated from you. But you still held onto some hope. _Maybe Ford is still up, he is a workaholic night owl after all…_  
  
You finally made it to the little wooden cabin, you smiled and ran to the door, fumbling with your keys. You unlocked it to find that everything’s pitch black. You walk in, dropping your bag near the entrance, making your way through out the house. It was cluttered with Ford’s “important experiments and research”, but you still nagged him to clear some of it up to make the place at least _somewhat_ inhabitable. You got lost in thought while roaming around until you walked pasted the bedroom door, slightly open.

You peered inside and to your dismay, you saw Ford in his bed, laying down on his side with his back towards you. You frowned but still walked in. _Oh man, I fucked up…_ The space was quiet, with the soft and steady sound of Ford’s breathing filling it. You sighed, _Well, at least he’s getting some sleep._ You both were tired from work, so maybe it was for the best in missing this. Nonetheless, you still felt terrible for standing up Ford. You walked slowly and quietly towards him, marveling at the rise and fall of his chest, taking a seat on the edge of the bed just to get a glance of his slumbering face- _Oh._  
  
You froze and your eyes darted downwards. Stanford was sleeping peacefully with his pants undone and hand in them. You could feel yourself blushing, still sitting in place. After a while you chuckled a little. _Did I really make him wait that long?_ You leaned forward and placed your hand on his head, running your fingers through his hair. You gave him a peck on the forehead, whispering, “I’m sorry.” To your surprise, Ford twitched a bit, stuttering your name out.

 _Oh. Well, there might be a way for me to make up for this after all…_ You carefully laid down, trying not to rock the bed too much. You positioned yourself on your side, facing Ford. You smiled, and slowly brought your hands to Ford’s chest, gently moving upwards, until you were cupping his face. Another small noise left Ford and you smiled. _Well, he does love experimenting._ You thought to yourself. You moved your hands, caressing his cheek, thumb tracing his cheekbones. You leaned in and gave him a soft little kiss on his cheek, and moved back. He gave a little twitch again and you smiled, going back in, trailing more kisses all over his face. You stopped when he started to stir a bit more, mumbling more things you couldn’t make out. After he settled down you leaned in until your foreheads were touching, “My, my, heavy sleeper I see?” you whispered as you began kissing his lips. They were soft and still, but warm with Ford’s life. A cute little hum came out of him, and you began kissing him again, more and more, and a bit hard each time, tracing his lips with your tongue. But still he did not wake, only quiet little pleasant hums escaped him.

You gave him one last long kiss on the lips and leaned back. “Well then, why don’t I try harder then?” you said as your hands wondered to his chest. One remained there while the other trailed downward, into Ford’s pants. You felt his hand still around his dick and grinned. “Oh, what were you thinking about hmm? Well, I guess it doesn’t matter since I’m here now.” You slide under Ford’s grip and wrapped your hand around him, and gently started to stroke it. It was still a bit moist with sweat down there, so it made gliding your hand easier than you had thought. Ford twitched under your touch and a tiny gasp escaped him while his member started to grow in your grasp. “Reactive I see?” you hummed, continuing to trail kisses up and down his face.

You started to stroke faster, taking a bit of time to pay extra attention to the head, rubbing the slit teasingly. Ford’s breathing picked up, and he began sweating. His mumbling became louder, with needy little gasps here and there. His hips seemed to twitch and slightly sway as you moved along him. You loved every minute of this. You relished at how cute and needy Ford was under your grasp, and marveled at how reactive he was while still asleep. “Hmm, that’s a good boy. You like that?” you whispered while you began sucking hickeys on his neck. He shuddered under you and let out a long groan. “Yes, good boy~” you slowed down, squeezing a bit harder. That’s when Ford woke up.

His eyes shot open with a gasp. To his surprise, you where there lying in front of him, trailing kisses, and-“Ohhh~” He got half way through your name until a deep moan cut him short.

“Awake I see? Shh, shhh, darling.” You closed your eyes and hummed, still working his dick.

“N-no…I-Ohhh” he began involuntarily moving his hips in time with your thrusts.

“That’s it, keep going.” You breathed, his noises alone were getting you off, but now you could actually see his reactions, and that turned you on.

“No, no stop. I don’t deserve this-I-I-“ he began, but was leaking and trembling under you. His words shot straight into your heart, and you felt your chest tighten.

“No Ford…I’m sorry I was late, and I stood you up. I’ll, I’ll make it up to I swear.” You began pleading, not wanting to look him in the eyes. He grabbed you shoulder, while his other hand made its way to your chin, pushing it up a little.

“Look at me.” He said in a level tone. You complied, still feeling guilty. He rubbed his thumb over your cheek and smiled, “I should be saying that. I’m sorry.” You chuckled, and stared into his beautiful brown eyes. He ran his thumb gently over your lips. “I love you.” And with that, he closed his eyes and began giving you a deep and meaningful kiss.

You loved it. You two nibbled each other’s lips and danced around with the other’s tongues. At this point you had stopped pumping Ford’s dick, but started again when you felt it twitch in your hands. He shuttered and the kiss became sloppy and breathy. Ford’s hands traveled to you sides, and made their way up your shirt. You groaned at his touch, his calloused hands running gently across your skin. His hands danced around your back, then you midsection, and finally made their way to your chest.

Your breath hitched with excitement, and he broke the kiss and grinned. “Still oh-so sensitive I see?” he began twirling you nipples between his fingers and you shuttered.

It felt so good, but you still told him, “No Ford you don’t have to-“

“But I want to.” He said cutting you off. He leaned his forehead onto yours and groaned. “Ahh, fuck. S-stop. I’m too close.” He was twitching uncontrollably now, hips swaying more and more into your hand.

You grinned and kissed him, “It’s ok.” You hummed, “Go ahead and cum for me Ford.” And at that, Ford lost it. He swore, grabbing and pulling you close to him as he released. You felt his hot liquid jolt onto your hand and in his pants. “Ahh, yes, good boy. You like that don’t you?” you teased, still pumping his length, helping him ride out his orgasm.

He was a heaving mess. When Ford went limp and curled into you, you stopped pumping him and planted a kiss on his forehead. After a few minutes of cuddling and him catching his breath, he finally said, “What about you.”

You ran your fingers through his hair, sensing his fleeting consciousness, and feeling your own tiredness catching up with you, “You’ll just owe me in the morning.” And with that, you two fell peacefully asleep within each other’s arms.


End file.
